


March 6, 1995

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Highlander - Freeform, tiny-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-14
Updated: 2002-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 6, 1995

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Joe picked up his phone...

Methos, ahem, 'Adam Pierson,' had been alerted to MacLeod's impending visit by Joe Dawson.

He knew the Highlander was going to show up at his apartment. Chose to stay. Chose to show his vulnerability -- sitting on the floor with his back to the door.

God knows why.

End


End file.
